thomasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Gecko Ninja Warrior 9
50 will run the course since nobody ever actually shows up because im in a different timezone 5 hours behind, i will just have to be the people lol and you are not gonna like this but your favourite competitors from tournaments 1-8 are no more! this means 46 or 47 of the 50 running are rookies so as well as a contestant revamp we will have a course revamp too! Stage 1 130 seconds 1 step slider NEW 2 bridge jump NEW 3 spin bridge MODIFIED are smaller 4 jumping spider RETURNING 5 log grip MODFIED has 2 drops 6 cat grab RETURNING 7 warped wall RETURNING 8 slider jump NEW 9 cannonball alley RETURNING 10 crazy climber NEW Competitors 1 AsaKazuma 3. spin bridge 2 RitchUK 10. crazy climber. disqualified 3 LongShotArrow77 1. step slider Episode 2 4 foudigue 1. step slider 5 ueseseses 1. step slider 6 foxytheredbeast 2. bridge jump 7 Sharkyfoxyfox CLEAR 39.8 seconds left 8 MONKEYDRUMKU 3. spin bridge 9 juniorthecat100 10. crazy climber 10 Bulkavilka 3. spin bridge 11 jellyjam538 3. spin bridge 12 royboy6302 2. bridge jump 13 evilbrickman1 2. bridge jump 14 Grand_ShadowVein 1. step slider 15 derpy_discogirl 1. step slider 16 elgabo97 1. step slider 17 SmartHelper6 6. cat grab 18 CloneTrooper1019 1. step slider 19 lordteddington 3. spin bridge 20 octogonapus1 2. bridge jump 21 KatieLemonCupcake 2. bridge jump only sharkyfoxyfox has cleared so far and only 1 competitor is left to run today and he is a famous youtuber! 22 xKSI_OLAJIDEBTx CLEAR 43.9 seconds left only 2 out of 22 have cleared! Episode 3 23 ItsAcko 2. bridge jump 24 sasavelik2 CLEAR 64.2 seconds left 25 RobloxPolishPlayer4 2. bridge jump 26 Yary17 1. step slider 27 TotallyKate 2. bridge jump 28 MoreTylerTurner 2. bridge jump 29 "29 inch" for pattyrose1915 4. jumping spider 30 arrowsXP 2. bridge jump 31 HiokiMasashi 2. bridge jump Episode 4 32 DigIcewolf CLEAR 51.2 seconds left 33 pikachukid819 3. spin bridge 34 Peaspod 3. spin bridge only 4 out of 34 have finished Stage 1 at the moment but user 1 billion is running! 35 Azoo5573 8. slider jump 36 Perscriptive 1. step slider 37 ROBLOX 1. step slider 38 John Doe 3. spin bridge 39 Jane Doe 4. jumping spider 40 CayneTheRNWMaster for DenisDaily and mrflimflam who was going to be replacement 2. bridge jump Episode 5 40 attempts 4 clears! 41 Andrastical CLEAR 30.2 seconds left. finally! a 5th finisher! what a brutal stage 1 this is proving to be, Andrastical becomes just the 5th person out of 41 to crack Stage 1 42 EshaDeDoge CLEAR 59.2 seconds left. wow 2 finishers in a row! 43 PheonixExcelsior 2. bridge jump 44 ShadowMilesXE CLEAR 62.3 seconds left. finisher 7! 45 RealityPalez CLEAR 63.5 seconds left 4 finishers in 1 episode! 46 Bubba_Ace37 4. jumping spider 47 AussieBro 6. cat grab the final 3 are the all stars from the old show gecko sasuke 48 SasukeRBLX07 3. spin bridge 49 ItsSuperRBLX 1. step slider 50 thomasgecko8 only non rookie! 10. crazy climber 50 attempts 8 clears Stage 2 95 seconds 1-6 no time limit 7 1 escalator RETURNING 2 galley RETURNING 3 swap salmon ladder NEW 4 swing ladder NEW 5 domino hill RETURNING 6 wall lifting RETURNING 7 heartbreaker MODIFIED is now a second transition Competitors of the 8 competitors are rookies! 7 Sharkyfoxyfox 5. domino hill 22 xKSI_OLAJIDEBTx CLEAR 33.9 seconds left 7. heartbreaker 0:21 24 sasavelik2 CLEAR 35.6 seconds left 7. heartbreaker 0:10 32 DigIcewolf 3. swap salmon ladder 41 Andrastical 1. escalator 42 EshaDeDoge CLEAR 32.5 seconds left 7. heartbreaker 0:56 44 ShadowMilesXE CLEAR 25.2 seconds left 7. heartbreaker 1:11 45 RealityPalez CLEAR 19.5 seconds left 7. heartbreaker 0:51 8 attempts 0 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 drum hopper kai NEW 2 beam flipper RETURNING 3 flying shelf grab RETURNING 4 ultimate cliffhanger RETURNING 5 jumping bars RETURNING 6 hang climbing RETURNING 7 cannonball incline to cargo net RETURNING 8 upper bar RETURNING Stage 4 20 seconds 1 rope climb RETURNING